Love
by thefairytalefreak
Summary: "love is like a smoke made with fume of sighs."-william shakespeare. just a bunch of sweet-romantic moments between kendall and logan. if you love, love and this pairing...you'll read this.


_**Love**_

**A/N- just a bunch of sweet-romantic kogan moments, Inspired by the fact that I was bored. Hope you enjoy it. Don't forget to review! Stories about both Logan Mitchell/Henderson and Kendall Schmidt/knight **

**Teddy-bear**

Kendall stood silently besides Logan as the brunette folded his underwear neatly and placed it at a 45-degree angle in his suitcase. "Kendall, c'mon. I'll be back in a weeks time, I promise." Logan said while sighing for the fiftieth time in that hour.

"I know. And I'm not upset. I-its just that I'm a little worried about your safety and all." Logan sighed but before he could say anything Kendall started speaking again. "…So I arranged a bodyguard for you."

Logan looked at his boyfriend, wide eyed. Ready to yell the shit outta him. Suddenly Kendall pulled out the object he was hiding behind his back. Logan came face-to-face with his bodyguard or in other words a small lemon colored teddy bear with the words bodyguard stitched on his chest.

….

**Stars **

All Logan really wanted to do was be an astronaut. To sit in a rocket and go up to the space. To wear those special suits and bounce around with zero gravity. But all his dreams had been shattered when he had realized that he wasn't fit enough to be one. And that's why Logan was here, in his bed crying and sulking for the past five hours when he should have been out for a movie or a dinner with his boyfriend, Kendall.

Soon Logan realized that he was just too tired to cry anymore, hell he was too tired to keep his eyes open. So he decided to flick the lights off and go to the one place where he might still be able dance with the stars. As soon as the lights went off, the sealing of Logan's bedroom started to glow.

There on the roof above Logan's bed 'I love you' was spelled out with the help of glow in the dark stars. And even though these stars weren't real, Logan's heart still flittered a little.

...

**Roses**

It was Valentines Day, the day to show love and affection. Unfortunately, Kendall Schmidt's boyfriend was romantically handicapped. That why Kendall wasn't expecting much-well, to be honest he wasn't expecting anything-from Logan this year. But when his mom walked into his room handing him a bouquet of twelve red roses, he couldn't believe the fact that his boyfriend might have sent them.

"The mailman just delivered these." Said Kathy smiling slyly. Kendall just rolled his eyes at that and literally snatched the flowers. He took his time touching, feeling and examining each and every one of them, just to find out that one of them was fake.

Suddenly his eyes went to the card attached at the bottom of the bouquet. '_I will love you till the last rose fades. Love, Logan.' _ Kendall smiled at that. Huh, maybe his boyfriend wasn't so romantically handicapped after all.

….

**Beautiful**

On some days, some very-very dark days, Kendall felt like he wasn't good enough. Being famous and in a boy band, especially with such handsome members wasn't easy. He felt insecure and self-conscious. The fake rushers who though he was 'ugly' didn't help either. On some days, very-very dark days, he decided to listen to them rather than his cover girls.

Unfortunately, today was one of those days. But logan-kendall's boyfriend- was determined to make the blonde feel better.

It was lunchtime at the set of big time rush; all the guys were chilling in their dressing room. When Kendall entered his, he saw a shiny sliver box kept on his dressing table. He opened it with caution, just to find a stylish hand mirror. Inside the box, with the mirror was a little card that said '_in this mirror you will see the image of the most beautiful man in the world._'

Kendall smiled at that. So maybe some people didn't think he was beautiful. But the one person that mattered thought that Kendall was the most beautiful man in the world. And well, that's all that mattered.

….

**Escape **

Hockey season was a particularly tough time for Kendall knight. Being the captain wasn't easy, plus managing all the schoolwork, his job, two crazy best friends and still trying to spend time with his family and boyfriend…was well, hectic.

So when Logan decided to take a trip into the country, to visit the hills, Kendall was a bit reluctant. But when made that puppy dogface, with those baby eyes Kendall was a goner.

Kendall couldn't have been happier about the fact that he had said yes, 'cause now he and his boyfriend were lying on a grassy hill, looking up at the clouds and trying to decide what shape the cloud formed.

Yes, the perfect escape.

….

**Near, far…wherever you are **

If there was one drawback about coming back to Texas and spending time with his family, it was the absence of Logan's perfect boyfriend Kendall.

One day when Logan went out to the mail box, he wasn't expecting a very formally typed address in an even formal looking envelope with the words '_for immediate and urgent attention of Mr. Logan Henderson_'

But Logan was shocked to see that inside the formal envelope was a bright childlike drawing with a smiley sun and two stick figures holding hands. One of them had black spiked hair and the other was a blonde. On top of the two stick figures was a heart drawn with red crayon and inside the heart were those tree magic words.

_I love you._

….

**Thank you, Shakespeare **

When Kendall had asked Logan that if he wanted to visit the botanical garden after hockey practice, Logan had gladly agreed.

While they were cuddling, Kendall in a joking manner asked, "So is now a good time to recite a love poem to you?" Logan who was expecting something of the 'roses are red…' variety had said yes.

Instead, Kendall had looked into his eyes smiled and slowly started stroking his cheek.

"_Shall I compare thee to a summer's day?_

_Thou art more lovely and more temperate._

_Rough winds do shake the darling buds of May, _

_And summer's lease hath all too short a date._

_Sometimes too hot the eye of heaven shines,_

_And often is his gold complexion dimmed,_

_And every fair from fair sometimes declines,_

_By chance or nature's changing course untrimmed._

_But thy eternal summer shall not fade,_

_Nor lose possession of that fair thou owest,_

_Nor shall death brag thou wander'st in his shade_

_When in eternal lines to time thou grow'st._

_So long as men can breath, or eyes can see,_

_So long lives this, and this gives life to thee."_

And then after Kendall had recited the sonnet and Logan had kissed him senselessly, he had secretly thanked Shakespeare with the help of the little voice in his head.

….

**Tough **

Being a doctor wasn't easy, expressing his on daily bases was even tougher.

That's why when Logan had come into his office to find lunch box filled with some of his favorite things such as chocolates, herbal tea, cookies, and a small teddy bear. Next to a piece of paper that read "Logan's late night survival pack" and a little red note that said to open the box when things got really tough.

Logan started to think that maybe tonight wouldn't be so touch, especially with Kendall's little support by his side.

….

**Glad you came**

The big time summer tour was hectic enough to keep Kendall in bed for hours. But what made it worth and got a hundred watts smile on the blonds face was when he woke up to a long stem rose with a note saying: "thank you for coming into my life."

Yes, Logan was glad Kendall had come into his life.

….

**May not even death do us apart **

Logan had never been the type to show emotions. He was so shy he didn't even hug his mom in public.

But on Kendall's funeral, when Logan stood next to the husbands lifeless anyone could see how broken he was. He took his hand, into his owns, smiled and said "don't worry dear, not even death can do us apart."

….

**Good luck…you're goanna need it**

Kendall wasn't a person who was very comfortable with big crowds, that's why when Logan had suggested the idea of a small wedding; Kendall had been more than thrilled.

He had been even more thrilled when Mrs. Henderson had come in to especially congratulate him. But when she had ended with a statement like "good luck dear…you'll need it. After all, you are marrying a Henderson." Kendall had been less than a little thrilled.

…

**Dork **

"Why don't you kiss me?" asked Kendall.

"I've already told you Kendall, Kissing can spread germs. Did you know, that even a small peck can contain up to 278 bacteria?" and even though Logan had finished with a question, Kendall knew he didn't want an answer.

The next morning when Logan was chilling at the palm woods pool, a certain blonde walked up to him, grabbed him and kissed him till his hearts contents. Much to Logan's dismay, as I may add.

"What did you do that for?" asked Logan, whipping away some of Kendall's saliva from his mouth.

"Well, 95% of the bacteria transferred through kissing aren't harmful. And did know Mr. Mitchell that kissing can help prevent tooth decay, burn calories and help you live longer."

Logan just looked at Kendall strangely and walked away, but not before huffing and acknowledging the fact that he was dating a dork.

…**.**

**Kiss **

Logan had the memory of an elephant. He remembered everything. He remembered that Kendall had asked him out on thirteenth September, after they had won the hockey championship. He also remembered they had shared their first kiss at the staircase of the public library of Minnesota.

Well, it's not like he could forget _that_. Even if he wanted to Kendall wouldn't let him. 'Cause till date, whenever they walked past that staircase, they stopped by and

Kissed.

….

**A/N- so what do you guys think? Tell me what was your favorite moment outta all the thirteen through reviews. Also, do you want me to do another one of such one-shots? Not sure if I will surely do it…but leave your favorite pairing anyway. **

**Also, if you have read any of my earlier stories and liked them, please go to my profile and vote for the story I should write next! thanks**


End file.
